The Man In White
by Prtyjedi
Summary: A chance encounter - a young woman sees Altair in Damascus and is intrigued. She decides to follow the man, find out what he's about. Note: not a romantic story
1. Prologue: Chance

Prologue – Chance

Prologue – Chance

I saw a man one day. A man in white. Perhaps that sounds silly to you. After all, each of us sees men every day, most of them unimpressive. But the man I saw was unlike others. It's not that he was particularly handsome. I've seen many handsome men in my time. Most of them were uninteresting, pretentious, pathetic. Most of them saw me as a prize to add to their collection of trophies or an obstacle to conquer and subsequently brag about. They failed in their attempts to court me, and rightly so. No, this man wasn't handsome. As a matter of fact, he was hard to see. It was like catching a fleeting glimpse, out of the corner of your eye. Then you turn to look but it's gone and you can't quite put your finger on it anymore. He somehow blended into the crowd, as he sat on a rickety bench in the poor quarter of Damascus. But when you looked long and hard enough, he suddenly shone out and captivated you, filling your entire vision.

He sat on the bench like a statue, unmoving. I'd seen people sit still before, but they always bore some semblance of life. Fidgeting, shifting, always something. But this man was so still he looked like an elaborate statue. He was dressed in a white robe and had the hood pulled over his head. There was a sword at his side, though it wasn't easily seen. He looked almost like a priest in the robe, but there was something sharper and high-strung about him, like a snake coiled to strike. Like an eagle preparing to attack his prey.

I don't know how long I sat there, alone, staring at the man. It seemed like an eternity, until the spell was broken. He moved, raised his head slightly, as if listening to something. Then in a single, smooth movement he got up and looked around him. For a second his steely gaze met mine. But without warning someone passed in front of me and blocked my line of sight for the blink of an eye. And when I looked again, the man was gone. But he would be back.


	2. Chapter I: Intrigued

Prologue – Chance

Chapter I – Intrigued

It had been a while since I had seen the man in white. He certainly didn't occupy my every waking thought, but suffice it to say that each day I spent at least a few moments thinking about him, though often it was more than just a few. Don't misunderstand; I was not romantically attracted to him. He was a mystery, an enigma. He was a distraction from my boredom. And my patience paid off.

I was walking through the streets of Damascus, in an area where the lines between the richer and poorer district blurred. It was an interesting area. You could walk down a street that had all the signs of a more prosperous quarter of the city, and then turn to an alley, take a dozen steps and find yourself surrounded by poverty and suffering, not to mention danger. My father didn't like the idea of me wandering the poor areas of the city. I can't tell whether it was for my safety or for his reputation. It didn't matter. He found out very quickly how much I valued his opinion on the matter, and after a few unsuccessful tries to restrict my movements he stopped trying and let the matter be.

He did have a point. The area wasn't safe for much anyone, let alone a relatively attractive young woman, ostensibly defenseless. Sure enough I didn't come dressed in fineries, but enough adorning to be a possible target. It was very daring, or as my father would have it, vain and foolish. But there I was once again, braving the poor streets of Damascus, daring someone to try and mug me. And there_ he_ was. It was a very out-of-the-way blind alley. He was talking to a man, wearing a similar robe. Their voices were low and I strained to hear the words.

"… King, after all. Not that easy," the other man was saying.

"It is of no consequence… I've managed-"

"Please, young lady!" Out of the blue a beggar threw himself at me. "Give me just a few coins, so I can, can… feed my family!" I pushed him away and looked for the man in white, but he was gone, as was his friend. I panicked, afraid that I'd lost his trail. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of white and frantically chased after it. I emerged into an open square, but saw no immediate sign of him. But after a closer look I saw him making his way through the crowd. His movements were amazingly fluid, flowing like water through a crowd of rocks. I managed to snap myself out of my reverie and began following him, but some distance away. At first keeping up was easier, but when we began running into more crowd I was slowed and it became harder. Without warning a merchant peddling his wares ambushed and held me up. I tried to push him away, but he was very persistent. When I finally managed to extricate myself the man in white was gone once again and I had to run after him. I managed to see him turn a corner and I ran after him, even if it would cost me being exposed. I dashed down one street after another, all the time just barely keeping up with him. Finally he turned down a street I knew led to a dead end, but when I got there he was nowhere to be seen. Under the gaze of the midday sun he had disappeared. I looked over every nook and cranny in the alley, and there weren't many, but there was no sign of him. Frustrated, I yelled defiantly and punched the wall. I immediately regretted it as pain coursed through my hand. I was striding briskly out of the alley when a scraping sound attracted my attention. I turned around, but the alley remained empty. I was just turning away when a rock fell down. I looked up, but saw nothing. Defeated, I returned home. To my father and my dull life.

Days later, I remained frustrated. Frustrated because he had eluded me so easily and because he had eluded me so mysteriously. I spent my time walking the corridors of my father's little palace. I crafted elaborate scenarios of political intrigue and plot. Was he a spy, sent by some hostile army to measure our defenses? Or was he some foreign prince, making his way through the social ladder? I found the latter a much duller choice. Social climbers were dull. Spies were not. Despite that, I was still bored out of my skull.

One evening I was sitting on a balcony, one of the lower ones of the house. I'd been once again wandering around the poor quarter, though I saw neither hide nor hair of the man in white. I reclined on my seat, and closed my eyes. I lay there, enjoying the warm evening air and listening to the gradually quieting hum of life from the streets below. Then I opened my eyes and watched the clouds lazily drift across the reddening evening sky. It was very peaceful. I got up and leaned on the balcony railing, watching he people flit by below me. And once again I saw him.

He was once again moving effortlessly through the crowd. He once again turned to an empty alley, which was virtually right across from my balcony. My hands gripped the railing in anticipation. Soon I would have his secret. I watched in awe as he climbed atop a stack of crates and leapt onto a wooden beam that bridged the alley's opposite walls. He then climbed atop that and slowly but surely proceeded onto the roof. His movements were so catlike. He stopped at the corner of the building and watched the street below, his back turned to me.

If I wanted to catch up with him I needed to be quick. I flung myself over the railing and jumped down to the wall of our enclosed garden. I lost my balance and slipped, but I managed to grab the top of the wall, saving myself from a painful fall. I lowered myself to the ground and ran for the nearest ladder. I climbed up and peeked to see where my quarry was. He was already on the next roof, so I climbed up and started after him. I crossed the same wooden beam he'd used, but it was a lot harder than it looked. By the time I was across he'd already gotten much farther, so I started running. Thankfully we were now on a large building, meaning no more wooden beams to cross.

It wasn't long until I had to slow down, as the man in white wasn't running, only walking. Everything seemed to be going well until he jumped over a gap between buildings without difficulty. I stopped in my tracks and stared in slack-jawed amazement. How had he managed that? Impossible, wasn't it? I spent some time considering trying. He could do it, why couldn't I? Was it the wind? Was he a magician? By the time I was even nearing a decision he was long gone and I decided to return home.

Under the next day's midday sun I sat cross-legged by the ledge where the man in white had eluded me earlier. If I was to catch him, I needed to keep up with him. And _that_ would take some practice.

AN: Ok, this was my first story here. There's another whole chapter and an epilogue in store for those interested. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll get this finished. I'll finish this soon anyway, but motivation can always be increased.


	3. Chapter II: Persistence

Chapter II – Persistence

Chapter II – Persistence

Under the searing hot midday sun I stood on the roof of a building, considering the distance to the next house. I was dressed in a light cloth shirt and pants, with leather padding on the elbows and knees. Leather boots and fingerless leather gloves completed my city-scaling outfit. Despite weeks of intense training, or running around that I fancied to be training, I didn't trust my strength to carry me across. Instead I turned to my right, climbed a stack of crates, granting me access to a wooden overhang, from which I could jump to the next building. I managed to grab the ledge and clambered up. I stood up and looked back victoriously. I was nowhere near the level of the man in white, but I had come a long way, especially for a spoiled noblewoman. In the beginning my father expressed his distaste at his daughter running around on the rooftops of the poor quarter. However, he once again relented eventually. I liked to think he tried to discourage me just for the sake of form, but actually was happy merely to see me happy.

Our relationship had been much less complicated in my youth, but when I came of age my father began insisting, though listlessly, that I roughly follow the social regulations. I showed little interest in it, and he understood, though he continued for appearances' sake. Being the daughter of Damascus' merchant king from the West wasn't easy. My father had come to Damascus a long time ago and had elbowed his way into the economical structure, soon becoming an integral part of the trade business. He had then become a notable man in the social circles of Damascus' nobility, and I was expected to behave as any other noblewoman. Well, my philosophy on that was to keep them expecting. I loathed the mind-numbingly dull frivolities of the higher classes, and I only attended any social events to humiliate those who thought me an ordinary, meek little lady.

I spent the rest of the day navigating the city. I couldn't match the unbelievable acrobatic feats of the man in white, but I did my best, relying on my wits to find alternate routes past impassable obstacles. I had seen him a few times on my excursions, and resisting another chase was hard each time. I reminded myself that I must be patient. Following him then would have ended only in failure. Now I was more confident in my abilities, but I hadn't seen him for quite a while. Part of me was confident he would return, part of me was afraid he wouldn't.

I returned home around sunset and ate a light meal on my balcony. A servant retrieved it when I was done, but I stayed on the balcony. It was my favourite place in the house. I was idly staring at the city when I heard soft footsteps behind me. I knew it was my father.

"Harun said you've been jumping around the city again."

"Yes, I have," I said, without turning around. "Do you disapprove, father?" He chuckled softly.

"Of course, though I know 'tis of no consequence to you."

"Then why the concern?"

"Exactly so. Concern. I fear you will hurt yourself." Not it was my turn to chuckle and I turned around. My father wasn't an old man, but the signs of age were beginning to show, streaking his full, brown hair with grey.

"I will be safe, father," I laughed, embracing him as I did. "Don't you know what the servants call me behind _your_ back?"

"Yes, I do," he said, grinning lopsidedly. "Ath-Thu'ban. The snake."

"Exactly so. I flow around city as smoothly as a serpent." We laughed together. He planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Be safe, daughter." Without more words he left. I once again turned to my city, and watched as the sun was obscured by clouds. I heard a rumble and soon a slowly increasing drizzle blanketed the view. I was sweaty from the day's activities and relished in the cooling rain. I couldn't help but smile as the raindrops trickled down my face. I opened my eyes and watched vague shapes hurrying to cover from the rain. On a whim I went outside and still smiling blissfully started walking the streets. I lost track of time as I made my way along the streets. Realizing I'd been walking for quite some time I focused myself to figure out where I was. As I looked around a particular figure caught my attention. Where others hurried along carelessly, he walked, hands clasped and head bowed, calmly and in a collected manner, not even thinking about finding shelter from the rain. I saw he was once again heading for a ladder and the rooftops. I grinned to myself. Now was my time.

As the man in white slowly made his way to the ladder, I followed and waited for him to climb the ladder before going up myself. I waited a short while after he'd disappeared from my view, then followed him up. I tentatively raised my head and looked around the rooftops, and soon spotted him. He was moving slightly faster this time and was already at the edge of the roof. I softly ran after him, the drizzle-turned-downpour masking the sound of my feet on the clay roof. He made his way as gracefully as usual. I did my best to keep up, but couldn't help slowly falling more and more behind. He jumped off a roof, landed on a hanging platform, then continued to the next roof. I jumped off a roof, landed on a hanging platform, then continued to the next roof, but nowhere near as gracefully, my jump falling slightly short of the intended target. I managed to grab a handhold and pull myself up. Without hesitating I ran after him.

It was an intoxicating chase. We jumped off wooden beams, ran up crate stacks, balanced on poles and leaped down from roofs. Before I knew it we had left the middle quarter from where we had started and ended up in the rich quarter. The rain was getting heavier, the roofs slicker. The man in white was still ahead of me, now making his way from beam to beam on the side of a tall house. Without warning he jumped to the right to the adjacent building. I was startled, both by the sudden change in course and the possibility he might see me. I was lost in thought for just a moment, but in that moment I lost my footing and fell down. I landed hard, and the last thing I heard before blacking out was a sickening crunch.

A/N: OK, just epilogue to go. Originally this chapter was going to be slightly longer, but I realized this was a better place to fade out than the one I'd had in mind. Also, big thanks to my reviewers. Nothing like a positive review to give an unfounded ego boost. I've already got a bit written of the epilogue, and I hope to have it up within a week, because after that my spare time is drastically reduced for a short period of time.


	4. Epilogue: Resolution

Epilogue – Resolution

Epilogue – Resolution

I was woken by the torrent pouring on my face. I had been out for a while, but it felt like a short one. I coughed up some water, but quickly got up. Just as quickly I fell down again as pain shot up my left leg. I steadied myself against the wall and looked at my left ankle. It was slightly bent at an odd angle. I cursed, knowing I would have to limp my way back home. For a moment I pondered alternatives, but seeing none, I gathered my strength and started obstinately making my way back home.

The trip back wasn't as long as I'd feared. The chase had taken me closer to home than I'd thought. At the door I was met by Harun, my father's most trusted servant. Harun looked at my leg and gave me a look, but said nothing. Harun had served our family since before I was a child and knew me well. He opened the door and I entered, continuing to my chambers. I collapsed on my bed. After I had lain there for a while I took my boot off and looked at the leg. I was no healer, but I could tell it was in bad shape. With the boot off the angle seemed more severe, and while there was no blood the ankle had taken on a very nasty colour. It didn't hurt as such, but prodding it elicited a very painful response. I gave a heavy sigh and lay down again.

I felt tired, so I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. I can't remember if I actually fell asleep, because at what felt like the very same moment a scream pierced the quiet. In a second I was up and limping towards the direction of the sound: upstairs. My father's bedchambers. I got to the door and pushed it open. At first I saw only my father. In a split second he was pushed back and I saw_ him._ The man in white. Everything froze. At first I only saw the man in white, my mind asking what he was doing here. He was looking straight at me. Next I saw my father's shocked expression, but no source for it. Then I saw the reddened knife, held by the man in white. And then I saw the expanding red pool on my father's side. Of what came next, I remember almost nothing. I remember screaming, but not if any sound came out of my mouth. I remember the steely gaze of the man in white as he leapt out of the window.

I saw a man one day. A man in white. Perhaps that sounds silly to you. After all, each of us sees men every day, most of them unimpressive. But the man I saw was unlike others. Because that man took away the one thing in my life that I loved. That man killed my father. And I swore that with my dying breath I would work towards revenge. I know full well that revenge won't bring back my father; I am no child. But I do know that my father was good man, and for taking him away from me a price must be paid. One day I will see that man again. And from that meeting only I will walk out.

A/N: And that's the end of that story. I realize it's short, but I feel it's just right for a first story. I would like to give thanks to my wonderful reviewers. Your feedback really helped me keep writing. I'm already planning out my next story, though it won't be about Assassin's Creed. Sadly, I must let down the fans of Ath-Thu'ban and her Altair-obsession. I doubt I will continue this story, despite the potential. But this has been a wonderful first time, and I will write more soon. Until next time, friends.


End file.
